


Like my Mother

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, metamorphmagic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to help a home sick first year student</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like my Mother

The door to the sixth year dormitory opened silently, as little James Potter hushed in. None of the regular occupants woke as he crossed the room to one of the beds on the far side.  
Jamie lifted aside the curtain of Teddy's bed and slipped in close to his friend. As cold feet brushed against Teddy's skin he turned around out of old habit.  
"Aren't you getting too old for this?" mumbled Teddy sleepily, as his hair turned long and red, and his arm pulled James closer to his chest  
"Never" said James and finally feel asleep.


End file.
